


Shaky, Shaky!

by Shenronprincess



Series: Saiyan Rhapsody [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Dancing, Humor, M/M, Seme Vegeta, Shameless Smut, Teen Angst, Twerking Goku, Uke Goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenronprincess/pseuds/Shenronprincess
Summary: Goku shows off a very seductive dance to his intrigued Prince. Just how will Vegeta react to such an odd display?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama. 
> 
> (Song in this work is Shaky, Shaky by Daddy Yankee)
> 
> *Saiyan translation:  
> Fukari, koktu-taiza = Fucking, cocktease.  
> Tauji = Prince
> 
> AU - Set 8 years after the Buu saga. Dragon Ball Super never happened.

Music boomed from the black pill shaped speaker sitting precariously between a rock and the edge of a craggy pond. The voices and laughter of two teenagers could be heard in the background as they argued over just about everything; fighting stances, girls, who had the better looks.

“Goten,” the voice of his best friend stubbornly insisted, “You know I at least have the brains between us.”

Sixteen year old Trunks blinked and looked slightly annoyed with his companion who would not back down or concede anything to him in terms of who was better at certain things. 

“Aw, come on Trunks, you are taking this way too seriously,” Goten shot back, amusement growing at the look the other teenager was currently giving him.

Said teenager scowled at his stubborn friend and playfully took a swing at a muscular shoulder, but the other teenager was too fast and the lavender haired demi’s fist ended up swishing through empty air instead.

“Damnit, Goten.” 

A ringing laughter from his friend was the response he received. 

Trunks, infectiously smiling back at Goten and squaring his shoulders, now glared at his cohort with renewed energy and determination. 

While Goten infuriated the young demi at times, he wouldn’t have their friendship any other way. 

The two boys had been constant companions throughout their childhood and teenage years and despite their bantering would do just about anything for each other. 

More so their two families had become extra close since the demise of Buu some years ago and when the invitation was given by Chi-Chi for a summer barbeque, his mother Bulma had happily accepted for all of them. 

So here they all were, Sons and Briefs together gathered on the grassy lawn outside a small, domed shaped house, waiting for the missing Son patriarch to arrive from where he had run off to since the morning.

In the meantime, Trunks was absolutely determined to win the argument he was currently having with Goten. 

With that in mind Trunks spoke to his habitually testy father standing a few feet away, hoping to rope the man into the conversation somehow. 

“Dad,” he turned around to look at the annoyed and scowling saiyan prince whose arms were crossed against a muscular chest, “Tell Goten I’m right about me being the smart one!” 

“Pssht,” Goten muttered, blinking impishly at his friend with a wide grin on his face, thinking the other too easily provoked over such trivial things. 

“And besides, Mom is a genius,” Trunks proudly proclaimed in protest to the other boy’s mocking, continuing to glance expectantly at his father for any sort of reply. 

The saiyan prince, watching his rival’s brat and his own in slight annoyance, had heard just about enough of their mindless talk. 

So far, the two demis had done nothing but argue with each other since they arrived at the Son house for the blasted barbeque. 

“Leave me out of your petty arguments, boy,” Vegeta finally scolded his son while listening to Goten snicker shamelessly in the background. 

“But Dad, don’t be like that, just back me up on this one,” the voice of his whining son pleading once again for his thoughts on the matter.

_Kids…_

“Hmph, fine,” the dark eyes of the prince fixed momentarily on the bickering teens before giving in to his son’s pestering. 

“You do indeed have the brains of this operation,” Vegeta confirmed, smirking in amusement as he watched his son fist pump into the air before finally turning and walking away to seek out his rival among all this noise. 

So far the other man was nowhere to be found among his family gathered here, and Vegeta was beginning to feel a touch of aggravation the longer Goku was missing. 

_Surely the bumbling clown was better company than hearing the inane chatter of the two teenaged brats?_

Vegeta impatiently contemplated in his mind, deciding which approach to use for locating the man quickly.

 _So where in this kami forsaken place had Kakarot gone off to?_

Finally reaching a decision, Vegeta stilled and closed his obsidian eyes, allowing his aura to reach out and feel the familiar tendrils of energy put out by the earth raised saiyan. 

This telepathic connection they shared was the only remnant left of their fusion into Vegeto when they had fought Buu some years ago and the Prince was not at all averse to using it when necessary. 

However this time, Vegeta’s efforts to locate the other full blooded saiyan would prove fruitless and with a deep sigh he decided to give up the search for now, feeling it was appropriate to at least try and mingle with the rest of the family gathered there. 

So the prince reluctantly turned and greeted the loud and commonly vulgar Chi-Chi who was standing next to his own wife chatting away about something pointless, before making small talk with Gohan and his young family.

It was obvious from his demeanor and words that the oldest son of Goku had fully immersed himself in the boring life of a common earthling, having abandoned his training entirely for scholarly pursuits. 

_Stupid humans and their pacifist ways_ , he shook his head in exasperation, _what a damn waste of true potential._

If anyone were to tell Vegeta that standing in front of him was the same warrior who defeated Cell as a child, he would have scoffed in disbelief at their direction. 

Nevertheless, he still had a great respect for Gohan and hoped the demi would one day remember he was a kami-damned saiyan too and not one of these tree hugging earthlings. 

“Gohan?” 

A loud voice broke through Vegeta’s thoughts suddenly, causing him to bring his closest ear down to his shoulder for the sake of his sensitive hearing.

“Where in the world did your father get to?” screeched the dominating woman from the prince’s right direction. 

Vegeta cringed at the shrillness of Chi-Chi’s voice as she questioned her son and guessed correctly that the blame for Gohan’s current disposition fell entirely on his obnoxious mother.

The whole atmosphere was always disturbed whenever that woman raised her voice in anger or condemnation. Just how his rival had put up with such a screeching banshee of a wife for so many years was astonishing to the saiyan prince. 

Vegeta would have to ask the other saiyan that question one day, but he could probably guess the answer even if the other wouldn’t acknowledge the unspoken truth of it.

Boredom and routine…the same reason he stayed in an unfulfilling marriage to his own human wife.

Not that there was anything really wrong with the blue haired woman, she did afterall take him into her home after Namek and had produced him a strong heir.

But he yearned for something Bulma could never give him, something only another of his kind possessed; a piece of home that he could cherish and have right here on earth. 

It was something saiyan; the deep thrill of battle, the perfect taste of bloodlust pumping through his veins.

It was Kakarot…the glow of illuminated power humming just underneath his skin, crackling with godly power waiting to be unleashed, unfurling his mane in a long cascade of gold. 

And Vegeta wanted the other saiyan, needed him like the air in his lungs. Without him there would hardly be anything left. 

He had nearly lost his sanity the last time the man died.

Part of the reason Vegeta had allowed himself to be majin possessed was because of the anger born by Goku’s seven year absence.

It had enraged him that the other saiyan would choose to stay dead and leave him, the last of their kind - his Tauji - behind; alone to play the peaceful family man on this weakling infested mudball. 

_Kakarot?_ A sudden prickle on the back of his neck was the first sign he received of anything amiss.

While initially feeling nothing in his search earlier, a spark now kindled in Vegeta’s mind in recognition and he knew Goku had sensed his earlier effort to find him and was seeking out for the prince’s aura in return.

_It has to be Kakarot...There is nobody else on this pathetic planet with such a ki._

Smirking in slight anticipation, the prince stood patiently and waited for Goku to appear with all the unrestrained joy and mirth the man usually greeted everyone with. 

The prince of all saiyans would not be disappointed for long as a man with two fingers pressed against his forehead suddenly teleported into existence before him.

“Hey, Vegeta!” came a shout as the taller saiyan clad in his usual bright orange and blue walked closer and stopped right in front of his waiting elder. 

“How are, ya?” he politely asked with a wide smile, sable tail now swishing happily behind him in greeting.

Vegeta’s own newly regrown appendage ruffled in response from where it was wrapped around his trim waist before looking up at the cheerful man and replying.

“Fine, Kakarot,” he acknowledged the younger saiyan, his friend and rival, turning up his lips in a trademark smirk, “Waiting for you to finally show up.” 

“Yeah, sorry bout being late,” the younger saiyan replied, his laugh child-like and almost innocent, as he reached behind his head to scratch at a familiar place, “Were you waiting for long?”

“Hn,” The prince regarded him coolly, the short reply saying more than he expressed. 

“Too long for _you_ , I guess,” Goku catching the meaning teased not put off at all by the prince’s taciturn expression. 

“I didn’t expect any different, idiot,” Vegeta bantered back, “You are never on time for anything.” 

“Hee, hee, I guess you’re right, Vegeta,” he grinned openly at his friend, his overly cheerful mask dropping in place for the sake of the family waiting to waylay them any moment now. 

But Vegeta knew better; under that mask of naiveté and happy dopiness the man put on for others there was a saiyan heart beating within – a heart just like his own. 

Perhaps far less cruel and murderous, but a saiyan heart nonetheless, one which had the same bloodlust for battle, the same thirst for greater power, and the same passion for testing his limits.

It was this passion that lit Goku’s youthful eyes from within and made them glow inhumanly, marking him as alien next to the human friends he associated with; friends that would likely tremble in fear if their comrade truly and fully embraced his saiyan nature. 

It was also the passion that had kept the saiyan prince alive and Vegeta felt something like it for his kindred saiyan from the beginning, always trying to surpass the man in power and glory at every turn. 

Yet there existed something deeper between them, a soul connection, that he didn’t always care to acknowledge; a spark of heat that if fanned could explode into a deadly bonfire consuming them both. 

The prince remembered feeling glimpses of it when he allowed himself to be majin possessed; a blazing, searing heat that burned him from the inside and made the blood pump loudly in the veins underneath his skin.

It was an exhilarating feeling and Vegeta had felt the most alive he would ever feel then; facing off against his long time rival like a true saiyan warrior, selfish and uncaring about the damage being dealt to the environment and themselves.

But circumstances, family ties, and marriage vows had dulled the sparkle of their saiyan glory and took away what made them who they were, reducing the two warriors to relics on a planet full of ungrateful life-forms. 

“Grandpa,” followed by a shout of, “Vegeta,” suddenly interrupted the royal’s brooding thoughts and he looked up in time to see Goku’s granddaughter waving them both over to where the rest of their families were gathered. 

“Coming, Pan,” his comrade in arms hollered back, a genuine smile briefly lighting his handsome features.

Now turning toward the saiyan prince before strolling away, Goku motioned at the severe man who stood nearby in thought, “Come on, Vegeta. Let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.”

“Hmph.” 

And that is what they did; ate until their bellies were full and the afternoon stretched on for what seemed like an eternity. 

Now both families gathered around a small pond listening to music blaring out of an oblong speaker and relaying childhood memories and stories about their past. 

Vegeta had moved away from the main group and was sitting on the ground next to Goku listening to remnants of conversation floating to his ears and smiling despite feeling bored and disinterested with the humdrum of it all. 

He was longing for something exciting to do, a good spar with his fellow saiyan, but the blue haired spouse of his had made the prince adamantly promise to not abandon his family and go off alone somewhere to fight Goku.

Looking to his partner on the ground, Vegeta could read a similar notion stirring in the younger saiyan’s thoughts but the man had yet to propose any offer of a fight.

To Goku, who was also bored, this was an opportunity to slink away unnoticed and corner his fellow saiyan into a light spar without his wife noticing his absence. 

It seemed clear though that Chi-Chi and Bulma had been on a similar wavelength today since both men had been instructed against doing that very thing by them. 

Luckily Goku was not one to be easily restrained and he was about to open his mouth and signal for Vegeta and him to make a getaway, when a familiar song began to boom out of the speaker sitting just to his right. 

_Estamos en vivo  
Sube sube sube el mic mic_

“Hey Vegeta”, announced an excited Goku reaching out and turning up the knob for the volume, “this is one of my favorite songs out now.” 

“Oh?” the older male replied, cocking his head at the strange and unfamiliar language and the thumping bass of its beat. Vegeta would have never guessed the other saiyan listened to such music. 

“Yeah, I even learned the dance that goes along with it,” Goku continued, a little too uppity for the prince’s comfort. 

_Que vamo', que vamo'_

Vegeta colored at the word dance. Last time the taller saiyan had done anything resembling a dance it evolved teaching their then 8 year old sons that humiliating fusion pose.  


_Que vamos para_

“So, do you want to see it?” the troubled look on Vegeta’s face not dissuading the earth saiyan in the least. 

_La jodedera full baby_

Vegeta sighed; it seemed the man was absolutely determined to make a fool out of himself in front of his prince and both their families. So who was he to stop the inevitable train wreck?

“Go ahead, idiot. Let’s see this dance of yours,” he smirked, secretly growing a bit curious along with his apprehension.

_Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky  
Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky_

“Ok, here goes Vegeta.”

Rising from the cool earth and presenting his orange clad back to the prince, Goku began to pop his hips back and forth causing his tailed backside to bounce animatedly up and down with each jerking motion they made. 

_Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky  
Cómo es, dame una vueltita otra vez_

“Kakarot, what in the seven hells?” 

Vegeta leaped onto his feet, expressive eyes glaring in absolute shock at what the other man was currently doing with his toned ass.

Up and down, side to side. Goku was moving it like he’d never seen anyone else do before and with little surprise Vegeta realized he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the bouncing derrière of his former rival. 

_Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky  
Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky_

Glancing to his left, an audible groan rose up among their families and Vegeta heard Goten cry out with embarrassed laughter, “Oh no, look Dad’s twerking again.”

“Twerking?” _Is that what those spastic motions were really called?_ The name made sense he supposed, though Vegeta had never pictured the innocent earth saiyan capable of doing anything so suggestive. 

_Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky  
Tu la vez, como hace lo suyo, tu la vez_

As the music played on, Goku now lifted his right leg and pistoned the bent knee in and out to the rhythm before repeating with the left one. Right, left, right left, his pert backside continuing its erratic movements.

Vegeta growled low underneath his breath and was about to open his mouth to speak but closed it, not exactly sure if he wanted the other man to stop or continue. 

_La zona destroza, que esto es otra cosa  
Esto es pa’ todas las bebas que se ponen rabiosa_

Reaching up over his head and locking both hands together, Goku lifted his heels to gain momentum before giving his body a full shake, getting his bouncing rump to bop along freely to the bass of the music. 

_Es tan peligrosa con las curvas nitrosas  
Se cae la casa cuando ella rompe la losa_

Vegeta’s jaw dropped, hanging open like a panting wolf in the middle of a dry desert. 

Sweat now trickled down in rivulets from his face and neck to the soak the back of his sleeveless tank and Vegeta was beginning to feel the fur on his coiled tail bristle and fluff out like a porcupine’s quills. 

_Terremoto (terremoto)  
Terremoto (terremoto) _

_By Kami he was on fire._ What the other man was doing was so raunchy and lewd that it caused a surging heat to consume his entire body from the tips of his toes to his red stained temple. 

Vegeta couldn’t look away, couldn’t tear his gaze off the tempting male shaking his body with the power of an earthquake. 

The saiyan prince was in trouble, in deep over his head, and he knew it. 

_Terremoto (terremoto)  
Terremoto, ¡dale duro!_

Goku continued his dance unaware of the affect it was having on the older saiyan standing behind him. 

While he knew the dance was a bit crude, he was naïve enough to assume it would not cause any major reaction from the guarded prince other than mild shock or annoyance.

_Terremoto (terremoto)  
Terremoto (terremoto) _

But perhaps Goku had been wrong. He had heard a strangled growl emit from Vegeta’s throat earlier and its tone spoke of something savage and deeply primal, causing the fur on Goku’s tail to bristle and a tingle to ride up his spine. 

_Terremoto (terremoto)  
Terremoto, ¡dale duro!_

Curiosity getting the better of him now, Goku turned around to catch a glimpse of Vegeta’s dilated obsidian eyes focused intently on him, unblinking and unmoving in their study of his erotic movements. 

_Te pone bien loca cuando a ti te toca  
Toda la sanduga en ese bompe te choca choca_

At what he saw being reflected in the depths of the smoldering orbs, Goku let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. 

There seemed to be a hint of something the younger saiyan didn’t normally observe so openly in Vegeta’s gaze. It was an intense look; similar to the one he had seen when they fought each other for supremacy in the past. 

_Tú no bailas como yo, tú no bailas como yo  
Mucho piquete, mucho flow flow nos matamos_

It was the same one in fact, that majin Vegeta had flashed at him briefly before they both transformed to SS2 and began to frantically trade blows. 

At the time he had chalked it up to simple battlelust but now seeing the same hungry, devouring look from the man gave him slight pause.

_Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky  
Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky_

Goku’s skin was beginning to burn hotly and the tingling he had felt earlier spreading over his entire frame. 

This was not the reaction to Vegeta’s gaze Goku had expected to have and his body’s response somewhat surprised him making him suddenly freeze and cease all of his movements. 

_Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky  
Como é dame una vueltita otra vez_

With the music still blaring from the speaker, a staring contest now ensued for what felt like an eternity between the two saiyan warriors. 

_Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky  
Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky_

The music and the voices of their family members were in the background nearly forgotten at the moment. 

It felt like their whole world got swallowed up into a hyperbolic time chamber and in that singular instant only Goku and Vegeta existed in the gaping void.

_Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky  
Tú la ves, como hace lo suyo, tú la ves_

“Kakarotto.” 

The name was spoken with a strained inflection, giving Goku a surprising insight into just how deeply the other man was affected by his dancing, breaking the silence that had commanded their attention for that one awkward moment.

“Why did you stop?” the silky baritone of Vegeta questioned low and soft and meant only for Goku’s ears.

Goku groaned, shuttering his clouded eyes for a few seconds in response. The lowered timbre was sending glorious shivers up and down his spine and causing heat to pool unexpectedly in the pit of his stomach and groin.

“Continue,” the entranced Vegeta quietly commanded, still staring right at him among the din, “The song has not finished yet.”

A creeping blush now worked its way across Goku’s cheeks as the imprint of Vegeta’s intense eyes burned a hole right through him.

How could he refuse the prince anything when he spoke like that?

_Kami…What have I gotten myself into?_

But Goku found it was far too late now. The wheels were already in motion and neither saiyan could stop the head on collision this would inevitable lead to. 

Now taking a moment to compose himself and draw deep breaths into his heaving chest, Goku threw any rational thought he still had right out the window and picked up dancing from where he had left off. 

_Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky  
Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky_

The same battlelust that was shining in Vegeta’s dark eyes was slowly coursing through him like a drug and affecting his mood and thoughts curiously. 

If Vegeta truly wanted a show, Goku was sure as hell going to give him one.

_Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky  
Como é dame una vueltita otra vez_

With that in his foremost thoughts and despite the embarrassed look coming directly from his wife, Goku upped the risqué factor of the dance, suddenly putting his hands on the floor and crouching on all fours like a spring hare.

_Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky  
Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky_

Knees bent and the back of his heels slightly raised Goku gave it his all, shaking his tailed backside with all the force he could muster, feeling the lobes bounce enthusiastically up and down as he inched forward first with his right arm and leg then followed by the left. 

_Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky  
Tú la ves, tiene una sandunga en esos pies_

All around him collective groans and amused giggles were clearly heard among his family and guests, but he could care less. Goku’s single-minded mission was now fixed on only one man and he was determined to bring the saiyan prince to his knees. 

_Terremoto (terremoto)  
Terremoto (terremoto) _

Vegeta’s face was a virtual pinwheel of color at what the once innocent minded saiyan was currently doing on the floor. 

_Terremoto (terremoto)  
Terremoto, ¡dale duro!_

_By all the kais_ …and the man shook his rump like a bitch in heat, occasionally sneaking glances at Vegeta to gauge his reaction to the erotic spectacle going on so wantonly in front of their families. 

_Terremoto (terremoto)  
Terremoto (terremoto)_

Yet Vegeta was powerless to put a stop to it, especially when Goku’s swishing tail began to release pheromones into the air; a musky, sweaty smell that was driving Vegeta absolutely insane with lust and need. 

_Terremoto (terremoto)  
Terremoto, ¡fuimos!_

Upon scenting a strong enough sample of that aroma, Vegeta felt heat pooling between his thighs and the beginnings of a raging hardness making itself visible through the tight material of his jeans. 

_Que mueva to' lo que tiene  
Que mueva to' lo que tiene_

But it was not over just yet. Slowly rising to his feet and bending at the waist, supple rear end sticking out and tail hoisted in the air, Goku began wiggling his ass back and forth making sure to peer behind him to catch Vegeta’s reaction.

_Que mueva to' lo que tiene  
Vamo' a ver cómo lo sostiene_

Clenching his hands into fists at the sight of his rival in that submissive pose, Vegeta felt his famous control starting to slip rapidly. 

_Que mueva to' lo que tiene  
Que mueva to' lo que tiene_

The prince didn’t know how long he would be able to go before giving in to his urges to pounce and fuck the other man senseless into the ground.

_Que mueva to' lo que tiene  
Vamo' a ver cómo lo sostiene con el_

Vegeta cared not if his and the other saiyan’s families were there. His now single focus, his only coherent thought, was satisfying the burning need that invaded his every pore, consuming him like a raging inferno from the inside out.

_Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky  
Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky _

Vegeta’s eyes once again fixed onto his rival’s and the saiyan warriors commenced a fierce battle of wills, seeing which one of the two would blink and make his move first.

_Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky  
Cómo es, dame una vueltita otra vez_

But as soon as it began, the unwelcome voice of Bulma interrupted Goku and Vegeta’s heated telepathic stare down, breaking them both from the lusty spell that had clouded their senses completely in the last few minutes.

_Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky  
Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky_

“My my Son Goku, I didn’t know you could shake your junk in the trunk like that,” Bulma winked, leering at Goku with lust in her eyes before turning towards the man’s less than enthused wife and giggling, “I’m quite jealous, Chi-Chi. You’re a very lucky woman.” 

_Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky  
Tú la ves, como ella te vira al revés_

To Vegeta it felt like someone had doused him with a bucket of ice cold water in the middle of a hot and heavy rut, but quickly recovering he now barked out in deep frustration.

“His what?” 

Vegeta scrunching his brows at the unfamiliar earth jargon glared between his wife and rival with some heat, surprisingly jealous over the fawning the other saiyan was lapping up too eagerly from her. 

“ _You_ know,” the now recovered Goku purred in answer, vocalizing a brazen little laugh in Vegeta’s direction before beginning to wiggle his backside from side to side, “my junk in the trunk.”

“Ugh,” Vegeta grunted, blinking in extreme irritation at the idiot who had ignited the all consuming heat currently racing throughout his body and stimulated every nerve ending he possessed. 

If Vegeta didn’t know better, the man was seriously pushing his buttons on purpose now and it was really starting to piss him off.

“I can’t believe you never heard that saying before, Vegeta,” his rival insisted precariously, “or knew what twerking was. It’s all the rage now with teenagers.” 

“Of course I wouldn’t know what the idiotic earth expression meant or what your vulgar dance was called,” Vegeta angrily snapped, his ample and unsatisfied arousal now painful as he fixed the third class with a look that was full of fire. 

Goku, looking at the intense heat filled expression in Vegeta’s eyes, found he had a sudden and instinctual urge to tease the other male unmercifully and goad him into an all out war. 

“You wanna try it, Vegeta?” he asked, knowing the other man’s response even before he uttered the question, “I can teach you if you like.” 

“Try it?” Vegeta spit out, still frustratingly aroused by the erotic movements the other male had made him endure for the last few minutes. 

“What is going on in that head of yours, clown? Are you insane? The prince of all saiyans does not shake his ass like a horny slut on display.”

“Oh, come on, why not?” Goku’s eyes lit up with a mischievous glint as he chuckled at the sputtering man in great amusement.

“Is it because you can’t do it?” and recalling the phrasing of the prince’s reply, now dropped his voice low so only the other could hear him, “Or because you don’t want anyone to _see_ you do it?” 

“Kakarotto,” Vegeta growled in warning, the tone of his voice deeply guttural, inhuman even to his own ears. 

“Hm, what’s wrong, Geta?” Goku teased boldly, highly aware of how on edge the other man was becoming but unable to resist tempting his fate against the ill tempered prince. 

“Geta?” 

The royal bared his sharp fangs with a snarl before giving his rival a dark, predatory look, black eyes now taking on a savage glimmer. 

_How dare he tease me_ , Vegeta inwardly simmered, _the Prince of his people, like I was some boorish client in a brothel_ …

“Is it something I said?” Goku asked, waggling his brow and smiling impishly at the prince, provoking the flustered man far too dangerously now. 

Vegeta, regarding the infuriating male standing a mere arm’s length away grinning at him like a loon, shot Goku a menacing glare, one which held the promise of impending battle – though perhaps not quite the battle the younger saiyan expected.

“Fukari koktu-taiza,” Vegeta breathed out in a harsh voice, the saiyan words vibrating deeply in his throat as he reached out and snatched a fistful of Goku’s clothing and began to drag the tempting male away from the others. 

_I’ll make you bow before me one way or another_ , the royal inwardly promised, his lips curving into a devious smirk that made his victim look keenly at him and shiver with anticipation.

“Vegeta, where are you -,” the younger saiyan began to question when the prince had grabbed onto him, but a deep growl of warning and tightening of the hand gripping his shirt silenced Goku completely. 

If Goku had truly wanted to get a rise out of the older saiyan, it sure as hell was working; the elder’s reaction to his teasing was on a whole other dimension. 

“Uh oh,” Goku now looked back to see Gohan mutter to the others as he watched his father being dragged away by the shorter man like a rag doll. 

It appeared Vegeta was going to pull him away from their families to extract his twisted form of revenge and Goku didn’t miss the worried look in all of their eyes, silently berating himself for pushing the prince so far.

“Wait, Vegeta,” he began nervously, hoping to get through to him somehow, “Can’t we talk about this first?” 

The look on Vegeta’s face belonged more on a feral beast than a man and spoke of the savage bloodlust that hid just beneath the surface of the unreadable mask he usually wore.

“No.” 

The reply was more akin to an animal’s growl and caused the younger saiyan to struggle in response, planting his feet insistently in the ground and pulling back hard on Vegeta’s grip.

Alarm bells had started to ring in Goku’s mind at the harsh tugging of his shirt and if he didn’t put a stop to this now someone was bound to end up needing a few senzu to heal the damage later. 

“Come quietly, teasing bastard,” Vegeta now looking up, growled harshly at the faltering Goku, making the younger man stare into the royal’s face and gulp down in slight fear. 

Vegeta would broker no further arguments from Goku and the recent actions of his third class tease of a rival would not go unpunished for very long.

Now fiercely regarding the man that he was hauling away, Vegeta allowed his thoughts to turn ominous. Fantasies of himself and Goku buried deep now reemerged unbidden and gained purchase within Vegeta’s conscious mind and psyche. 

Dark images of what the prince had secretly wanted to do with the unsuspecting earth saiyan ever since Goku began his dance played out like a perverse movie in Vegeta’s thoughts - images so lascivious and lewd that it would probably make even the horny old turtle hermit blush. 

_Although what he had planned for his wily prey went far beyond that pervert’s imagination_ , Vegeta thought darkly before flashing Goku a savage look and continuing to pull him away by his gi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5/20/17
> 
> Thanks for directing me to some very amazing artwork by Umbranemone, Laci!
> 
> Please check out this mini comic from Ubranemone of a scene in CH. 2 and give her some love on her tumblr!
> 
> https://umbranemone.tumblr.com/post/156511442540/third-classidiotclownnow-im-a-slut-i?is_related_post=1#notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Saiyan translation for this chapter:
> 
> eti lavisa = my slut  
> etu re yiase taboorai-ni = You are enticing, beautiful one  
> atamane = more, harder, faster

Goku was now witness to a myriad of emotions flashing like burning embers in Vegeta’s dark eyes - emotions he never would have associated with the cold man previously and Goku never expected to be directed at _him_ of all people – a hungry need, deep desire, and yearning shone there and it greatly unnerved him, causing the hairs on his tail to ruffle and puff out instinctively in response.

 _Oh dear. What have I done now?_ Goku thought in fascinated horror still looking into alien eyes so much like his own and wondering what the prince truly had in store for him 

The intense lust filled gaze of the older male was all but glued to him now, making Goku feel like a prime piece of steak flung dangerously into a lion’s den. 

There was no way he would be able to escape his impending punishment, Goku concluded – _Well, at least not completely unharmed._

Goku wasn’t wrong. As the distance grew and they were now surrounded by a thicket of lush trees, the voices of his loved ones growing silent to his sensitive ears, Vegeta suddenly stopped and pulled his rival hard against his smaller frame crushing their bodies together with brute force and melding himself completely to Goku’s taller frame. 

“Vegeta…What are you doing?” he choked out in shock, realizing he felt a hardness pressed to his thigh that could only be one thing, “Let me go.”

Goku began to shiver against the older man who had him pinned against his lithe body; trying not to inhale the intoxicating musk now coming off the prince in waves that was rapidly increasing in intensity the more he writhed against him to get away.

“Kakarotto,” Vegeta huskily spoke against the chest he currently rested his chin upon, eyeing his prey’s shocked and blushing face a moment before the man began to push away in earnest, “Submit to your prince.”

But it seemed Goku had other ideas in his current predicament. 

“Vegeta,” the flushed man chided, trying to wrestle out of the older man’s grasp half-heartedly, “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

Vegeta groaned in annoyance. With all the friction that was being created against his lower body, Goku was apparently determined to make him release in his already tight pants.

“Damnit, stop struggling you infernal cock tease,” Vegeta barked into the other man’s face, before giving his right shoulder a healthy nip.

“But-”

“No buts. You should have thought about your actions a little better if this wasn’t what you truly wanted,” Vegeta snarled lustily at Goku who was wiggling around like a desperate animal seeking escape and spreading around his own heady musk like a shroud.

The younger male looked just about ready to open his mouth again and protest or _kami help him_ attempt to wiggle out of this unscathed, but Vegeta was not going to allow any of that.

Reaching his arm around the unsuspecting and musk inebriated Goku, Vegeta grasped the base of the younger saiyan’s tail and squeezed the ebony furred appendage just enough to make Goku’s knees buckle and immediately stop all his struggles. 

Releasing his grip, Vegeta smirked in delight as the younger man’s face now buried itself into his neck and Goku lay limply against him in obedience, moaning softly in his throat.

Taking that as a good sign, the prince began to gently massage the area just underneath the tail’s base in strong circular motions, causing Goku to voice a needy, keening howl directly into Vegeta’s ear. 

“Like that, do you?” Vegeta smugly whispered into the nape of Goku’s neck, who was not so eager to escape his prince’s hold anymore.

“Mm-hmm,” the content man purred in response, feeling Vegeta lower them both to the forest floor as the hand continued the sensual strokes to his furry appendage.

Goku had known he was in trouble the moment Vegeta latched onto the base of his tail and kneaded the downy fur roughly and expertly. As a cub Goku remembered his tail being a point of weakness and pain. But this – this was a whole new sensation entirely. He had no idea a saiyan tail could also be a source of intense pleasure.

“Kakarotto,” the deep voice broke through his haze and Goku brought up his glazed eyes to meet the lusty ones belonging to the prince.

“I’m going to punish you for that little display back there in front of our families.”  
Vegeta growled low next to Goku’s flushed cheek, punctuating each word with jabs to the underside of Goku’s tail and darting out a wet tongue to lick from the curve of his shoulder up to the shell of one ear. 

“Mmm, Vegeta,” Goku moaned right into the older saiyan’s neck where his head was gently nuzzling, marking the prince with the imprint of his unique musk. 

Unable to resist the sounds and smells coming from the other saiyan, Vegeta pulled Goku’s face up to him and planted a fiery kiss to his parted lips, relishing the aroma of arousal mixed with saiyan musk now wafting to his nostrils in delicious waves.

Goku’s body was ablaze with fire at the feel of Vegeta’s lips so firmly pressed against his and he responded eagerly to the warm and inviting mouth practically grafted over his. 

Sparks of electricity burst against the prince’s mouth the moment Goku tilted his head and began to reciprocate the fevered kiss, pressing his lips boldly over Vegeta’s own with equal zeal and passion.

The younger saiyan tasted like heaven - heaven mixed with a touch of smoky sauce that had covered the food they ate for lunch earlier. 

“Your taste is divine,” Vegeta murmured, pulling back briefly to release a hoarse exhale against the burning mouth of his lover. 

The lust now consumed them both and Vegeta took full advantage when Goku leaned back in and opened his lips wider, darting his pink tongue into the warmth of the Goku’s tempting mouth to twine and war with its twin. 

Sharp fangs clashed briefly and tongues pulled and battled much like their spars. Vegeta still attached by his lips to Goku, now coaxed the man to lie on his back and recline on the ground beneath him. 

Hovering just above him, Vegeta pulled back reluctantly now to survey the flushed cheeks and bright eyes of his rival staring right back at him, the inner turmoil mixed with lust that was inflecting on their surface enthralling Vegeta completely. 

Torn between his earth upbringing with its limited beliefs and the saiyan instinct coursing through his veins and heating his alien blood with passion, Goku was a beautiful picture to behold.

Vegeta now began a rolling purr to comfort the conflicted saiyan, reaching out with his puffy tail to twine it completely around Goku’s.

“Kakarotto,” the prince questioned, needing to be sure this was what the other wanted whole heartedly, “Do you submit to me?”

Goku moaned at the vibrating sounds coming out of Vegeta’s throat and was thoroughly enjoying the sensation of their deep russet brown and sable tails twisting together in a coiled heap. 

Finally coming to a decision, Goku glanced up and replied breathlessly, “Y-Yes,” then speaking more clearly, “Yes, Vegeta…my prince.” 

Some deep instinct long forgotten told Goku what was happening now was a normal bonding among his kind and that he did not have any reason to refuse its call or be alarmed by the strong urge to submit to Vegeta completely. 

And Vegeta wanted nothing more than to worship at his alter; memorize every sound, smell, touch and vision of the man looking up at him so unguarded with trust and acceptance shining in his eyes. 

“Kakarotto,” the prince rumbled approvingly after hearing his title from Goku’s mouth, tracing a thumb over the man’s perfectly swollen lips.

With Goku now completely submissive, sweating and writhing on the ground and mewling with need, Vegeta stretched out fully over him and brought his face down to bestow open mouth kisses, licks and nips all over Goku’s flushed face and neck. 

“Please,” the moaning earth saiyan begged, arching his pelvis up sharply to rub against the hardness still pulsing in between Vegeta’s legs, his own member growing harder with the sudden friction, “I need.”

Vegeta smiling at the man’s impatience, inwardly swelled with pride at making the stronger of the two submit so fully to him. Vegeta was after all, one sexy piece of saiyan tail and he knew that Goku would not have been able to resist him for long. 

One taste was simply not enough of the temptation that was the saiyan prince.

Still relishing in the sight and knowledge of it, Vegeta now whispered back to the feverish man. 

“What do you need?”

With Goku’s bucking it was taking all of Vegeta’s control to not reach down and tear the hideous gi covering the hard, sculpted body that he desired to feel pressed to him without barriers and have buried over his hard dick. But Vegeta was a man of great control and he was not going to rush the moment, wanting to savor every moan and cry he could pull from the man beneath him first.

Deft hands now reached down and massaged the hardness forming between Goku’s legs through his gi bottoms, making him emit a strangled sound deep in the back of his throat.

“V-Vegeta,” Goku groaned as the prince rubbed his thumb over the imprint of his cock through the fabric much like the stroking he had given his tail earlier, “Please.”

Realizing the teasing was affecting more than his partner as a desperate need to press their naked bodies together overtook his senses again, Vegeta relinquished the hold over Goku’s erection and began to untie the sash holding the pants in place.

 _Like opening a present_ , Vegeta thought smugly as he buried greedy hands underneath the shirts covering Goku’s upper body and pulled them off the glorious abs and chest that was well defined from the man’s years of training. 

The pants were next and Vegeta smirked as Goku quickly pushed off his boots by pressing his heels to the ground and tugging, allowing Vegeta to yank the billowing fabric down his longer well built legs without restriction.

Vegeta’s own boots and tight clothing were the next to go and he divested himself of them just as eagerly as the man now stretching out nude on the ground sporting a very prominent and healthy erection for the eyes of his prince.

Now equally naked, Vegeta slowly crawled on all fours to his future lover like a prowling feline looking for a meal. Goku of course was the main dish on the menu and Vegeta was determined to devour every last morsel of the tasty looking saiyan.

Finally reaching his prize who was looking at him with half lidded eyes, Vegeta reached out hands that trembled with desire to stroke the hard planes of Goku’s legs and thighs before moving up to his abdominal muscles and chest to roughly tweak his nipples eliciting a surprised yelp from the larger saiyan.

“Just checking your reflexes, Kakarot,” Vegeta darkly laughed when the earth saiyan’s eyes were now fully open and aware. “You looked too relaxed.”

“Oh Yeah?” Growling in warning, Goku reached up and grabbed the smaller prince, bringing his body down hard on top of his and holding him tenderly against his chest. 

Having purposely ignored the need between Goku’s legs as well as his own earlier, Vegeta shuddered as both their hard cocks made contact, rubbing deliciously against each other and causing their heart beats to quicken.

“Yeah,” Vegeta growled low as he leaned down to suckle the nipples he had previously abused. 

“Veg-,” Goku began but moaned instead and closed his eyes at the sensation of Vegeta’s tongue lapping at his stiff buds like a kitten, “Unnn.”

“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me, bastard,” he breathed out harshly against the chest his mouth was fixed on.

“Wasn’t sleeping,” Goku hoarsely replied before raising his lower body to rub against Vegeta, trying to entice the man to continue the contact. 

Vegeta moaned at the feel of sweaty flesh rubbing against his own and rumbled to Goku in approval of his actions. Removing his mouth from the nipple he was lavishing, the prince showered the rest of Goku’s chest and abs with kisses and licks, trailing his tongue around each well defined muscle in languid circles before going lower. 

Powerful hands calloused by years of battle traced the V of Goku’s hips down to the thatch of hair surrounding the man’s sex, eliciting even more moans and gasps out of the earth saiyan’s throat. 

A strong aroma of musk had erupted in response to the proximity of Vegeta’s hands to the area Goku so desperately wanted attention. Crying out his elder’s name and giving him a pleading look, Vegeta relented and curled his hand around the hard shaft of Goku’s cock and stroked the flesh roughly, his thumb brushing the underside on the upward pass.

Satisfied with the sounds coming out of the man’s mouth, broken moans and remnants of Vegeta’s name, he now lowered his head down to have a taste of the glistening precum dribbling from the mushroom shaped head. 

“Unnn,” Goku bucked wildly at the sensation of Vegeta’s hot tongue licking the tip of his erection and all but screamed when sharp fangs brushed against the impressive length when Vegeta took all of him into his mouth. 

The taste of the man was like a drug and Vegeta was lost to the sensations consuming his body and making it erupt with pure desire. Now bobbing his head up and down and working the shaft in his mouth, Vegeta was overwhelmed with the spicy scent of Goku’s arousal.

“Ahhh Vegeta,” Goku bucked up into him, pushing more of his cock down the prince’s throat who was determined to devour the whole length. 

_Dear Kami was the man’s mouth talented._

Reaching down now Goku held Vegeta’s head in place as he thrust back in the warm cavern surrounding his cock, making Vegeta choke briefly. But the other saiyan kept going unperturbed by Goku’s impatience, working and sucking the length in his mouth relentlessly.

It didn’t take much longer for Goku to come undone. Wildly thrashing on the ground and roaring Vegeta’s name, he felt his cock swell and release its essence right down the prince’s throat. Goku made a move to pull back thinking Vegeta may not want to swallow, but a hand reached out to hold him in place. 

Vegeta continued to gulp down all the delicious cream that had flooded his senses, stirring something deeply primal within him. When Goku made a move to pull away and deprive him of his treat, Vegeta had grabbed onto the man to prevent his escape. 

Now pulling his lips back slowly off the semi-erect length, Vegeta inspected the man’s groin for any stray dribbles he may have missed. Finding a few near his testicles, Vegeta’s tongue lapped up the residue hungrily, eliciting a surprised groan from the younger saiyan.

“Hmm…Unnn…please…Vegeta…no more,” breathless pants escaped Goku’s lips who was feeling over stimulated after his release as he felt Vegeta lick at his balls with a rough tongue. 

Smirking in amused lustfulness, Vegeta raised his head to stare right into the sated eyes of his former rival, letting loose a deep purr from his chest. 

“Don’t go thinking I’m done with you yet, Kakarot.” 

“You got yours, but I’m definitely going to get mine.” Vegeta’s gravelly voice spoke near his groin, sending shocks to Goku’s body and making his heart thump loudly in his chest.

Goku hadn’t missed the feral tone of the declaration all but growled at him or the dark glimmer twinkling in Vegeta’s black eyes. 

Eyes still locked to the prince’s, he almost felt a touch of fear at the intensity and power of it and Goku knew without a doubt that Vegeta would stay true to his word. 

“As you wish,” he replied, mesmerized by the perfect flex of steel thighs and sinewy arms as Vegeta stretched toward him and encouraged Goku to twist and turn onto his stomach. 

“Kakarotto,” Leaning over the prone form of Goku, Vegeta growled huskily in the man’s ear as he ran gentle caresses down Goku’s ribcage, “I want you on your hands and knees.”

“Like this?” Moving quickly now to get into position underneath the prince, Goku dropped his elbows and knees to the ground and hoisted his tailed bottom obediently into the air.

“Yes, good,” Vegeta smirked darkly, before inserting a hand between Goku’s strong thighs and commanding, “Spread open for me a bit more though.” 

“Mmm,” Goku was on fire from the touch between his quaking thighs but immediately did as instructed, hoping the older saiyan was finally satisfied and would continue. 

Goku didn’t have to wait very long, though to him it felt like an eternity before Vegeta moved and brought his face closer to the back of him, sniffing deeply near the fur of his sable tail, causing warm breaths to blow over the ruffling hairs and a shiver to rack through his body. 

Vegeta’s observed keenly the reaction of Goku’s body to his proximity and his own trembled in sheer bliss at the sight and scent of the man; his pupils dilating upon catching the earthy aroma of Goku’s musk that reminded Vegeta so much of damp soil and trees right after a rain shower had passed through. 

Vegeta thought he could live in that scent forever, wanting nothing more than to rub his whole face against the gland on the underside of Goku’s tail, but he had other ideas in mind that would prove much more pleasurable for them both. 

“Ahhh,” Goku yelped sharply as Vegeta’s hands spread his butt cheeks apart and he felt a warm wet tongue press against the puckered opening between them. 

Circling around the rim with rough strokes, Vegeta now held his tongue rigid and entered the tight heat of the man’s virginal hole. It would prove impossibly hot and Vegeta groaned at the sensation of pushing into such a tight place.

“Hmm…Vegeta.” 

Goku squirmed and curled his toes at the feeling of Vegeta’s tongue digging its way into him. In and out, in and out, and Goku thought he was going to die from the sudden heat surging to his cock, making it swell once again in arousal. 

It was taking all of Goku’s will to stay upright in his position and not become a writhing puddle on the ground, so he did the next best thing and pushed back in Vegeta’s face to relieve some of the need coursing throughout his body.

Goku felt more than heard Vegeta grunt deep in his throat at the action but the man never ceased his attention and instead latched onto the underside of Goku’s twitching tail and began to knead the fur roughly.

 _Oh dear sweet gods._ Goku felt the sparks ignite in his body at the double sensation of his tail and hole being stimulated at the same time. 

What the horny prince was doing should be illegal - Goku never once dreamed anyone would put their mouth in such a place. Not even the raunchy magazines Roshi had lying around his house had prepared Goku for the passionate tongue fucking Vegeta was giving him and the tail action was just a bonus. 

Goku burned deeply; he needed it, something more…something bigger and he let loose a keening wail which caused Vegeta to stiffen and pull back from what he was doing. 

“Ready for more?” Vegeta rumbled near the earth saiyan’s backside, pressing his thumb into a gland in Goku’s tail that was producing an oily substance. 

It had taken all of Vegeta’s willpower to stop and remove his tongue from the younger saiyan’s heat when Goku thrust back onto his mouth with such enthusiasm and vocalized all those animalistic noises from his throat. 

But Vegeta had an ultimate goal in mind and he was going to prepare Goku for larger things to come. Briefly warming the slick oil by rubbing his thumb with his index and middle fingers, Vegeta reached back between Goku’s cheeks and inserted one all the way in to the knuckle. 

This new sensation was strange and Goku wiggled his hips when Vegeta began to thrust in and out with the finger but it didn’t take long for the prince to hit something deep inside Goku that made him howl in ecstasy.

Taking that as a good sign, Vegeta inserted a second finger inside Goku’s hot channel and Goku let loose another needy mewl at the feel of the finger now joining the first to pump relentlessly into his tight heat. 

Goku was overwhelmed with the fullness of the new addition and continued to vocalize and thrust back hard as Vegeta opened the fingers up like a scissor to stretch him even further. 

But just as quickly as the delicious sensation started Vegeta pulled back suddenly and removed his fingers depriving Goku of the fullness he had grown accustomed to. 

A desperate noise escaped Goku’s throat and Vegeta chuckled as it met his sensitive ears. “Hush, Kakarot. You’ll get something better soon.”

Now lubricating his hands once again, Vegeta spread the oil over his aching arousal and began to mount his eager lover from behind, right hand holding his length as he guided the tip to Goku’s entrance.

Pushing in slowly and pausing when he felt any sign of discomfort from the earth saiyan, Vegeta allowed his lover to adjust to the fullness filling up his backside as he cooed soothing words right next to the man’s ear.

“Relax, Kakarot,” Vegeta rasped, feeling slightly giddy from the sensation of Goku’s body clenching around his length. 

Goku trembled at the intrusion of Vegeta’s large cock pushing inch by inch into his tight heat but he tried to work through the pain, allowing Vegeta to ease in with as little resistance as possible. 

Finally after some minutes had passed, Vegeta was fully seated in Goku’s hot channel, his hips now curved perfectly around the man’s ample rear end and testicles pressed firmly against his quivering flesh. 

Goku felt a burning fullness inside his lower half, the sensation causing him to whimper keenly and clench his ebony eyes tightly shut. He found it was hard to breath at the moment and all he wanted to do was curl into a ball and wait for the agony to stop. 

“Kakarotto?” 

Vegeta stilled completely when he felt the pain through their telepathic link and began to shower Goku’s shoulders and back with soothing kisses and gentle licks to allow him time to adjust. His efforts were eventually awarded when he felt Goku beginning to wiggle his hips experimentally and push back slightly against his slender hips. 

“Im ready, Vegeta,” Goku breathed, unable to mask how vulnerable he sounded impaled underneath the prince as the pain eased and he was left with the amplified sensation of Vegeta’s long pulsing cock buried deep within him.

Vegeta grunted and latched his teeth onto the back of Goku’s neck in a show of dominance over the submissive man and pulled back enough so only the tip of him was still buried in the tight heat enveloping his length. 

Giving Goku little warning, Vegeta slammed back in with a hard thrust that shook the body of the man beneath him with its force and extracted a deep howl from his throat. 

“Ahhh, Vegeta,” Goku’s wail of pain mixed with pleasure echoed throughout the clearing, but he was determined to take all of what Vegeta was giving him and he thrust right back into the brutal stroke. 

Setting a hard pace, Vegeta whole body was blazing with heat and passion as he pistoned in and out of the larger saiyan beneath him with reckless abandon. He knew from their previous battles and spars that Goku was strong enough to take such a brutal coupling so he held little back with each thrust, trusting the earth saiyan would adjust himself quickly to the power of his movements. 

“Vegeta,” Goku howled, bucking back hard against his lover and nearly unseating the saiyan prince. 

Now the pain was being taken over with pleasure as Vegeta hit the spot inside him that made light burst behind his clenched eyes and a shot of pure bliss to ride up his spine. Goku was thrusting back just as brutally into Vegeta and feeling the beginnings of a strong energy thrum and crackle underneath his skin and spring to existence in a golden aura of light. 

Ascending to the first level of SS, Goku screamed with the unbridled power and passion passing through every vein, every blood vessel, and every fiber of his being. And an answering roar and transformation was heard and felt behind him as Vegeta released his teeth from Goku’s neck and voiced his own cry of enjoyment, shattering the forest with its loud and ferocious intensity. 

“Kakarotto,” Vegeta howled the saiyan name as he arched his back still forcing his cock into the perfect backside of his former rival.

A feeling of complete bliss was beginning to work its way through Vegeta, a peak that was within sight approaching quickly. At this rate though it was going to be over too soon for both men and Vegeta intended to savor the moment as much as possible. Forcing himself to slow down his movements, the saiyan prince grabbed onto his lover’s waist and flipped them both up so Goku was sitting on his lap.

Without pulling out, Vegeta brought Goku’s body lower and rotated him by grabbing a muscular ankle and twisting his larger body so his legs were now hoisted in the air above him and his back was to the ground. 

Goku groaned at the feeling of their new position and opened his teal eyes to stare with strained passion at Vegeta, who was heaving sharply with exertion. 

“Please, don’t stop now,” He murmured, hoping Vegeta was planning on continuing, “I want you to finish inside me.” 

Goku had been so close to orgasm before and he stared desperately at the older saiyan when he slowed his movements and began to twist him around. 

“I don’t plan on stopping, eti lavisa,” Vegeta whispered sensually back as he positioned Goku’s legs over his shoulders, bringing his rear end in better alignment to his hips, “My slut…my Kakarotto.”

And with that Vegeta, thrust back into Goku’s tight opening, but this time the pace was slower and deeper drawing out an impassioned cry from the younger saiyan’s throat and a sudden spike in his energy level. 

SS2 was at his grasp as Goku fought frantically to control the emotions churning through his body and the new fullness that the angle brought to his lower half. Vegeta’s earlier fevered words were also doing something strange to his saiyan instincts, causing him to look up at the prince and mumble through clenched teeth.

“Third class…idiot…clown…now I’m a slut,” Goku whispered brokenly, almost offended by the pet names the prince chose for him.

Now Goku had been given many names both insulting and playful throughout his life by his family and friends, but Vegeta calling him a slut in such a sexually charged tone was something else entirely. It made his whole face burn hotly in arousal and embarrassment. 

“Hmm, come now Kakarotto,” Vegeta replied, giving him one of his rare smiles before continuing to pump into Goku at the new angle, “Don’t be so upset…Etu re yiase taboorai-ni.”

Goku cocked his head to the side, his eyes questioning Vegeta once again at the new saiyan words hummed at him between thrusts. 

Leaning forward and pushing Goku’s legs closer to his body, Vegeta lips lingered just a breath away and huffed, “You are enticing, beautiful one.” 

Losing the battle as Vegeta continued to pump long stokes into him and whisper the words that would prove his undoing, Goku unleashed the power he tried to hold back so desperately and transformed into his second ascended form. 

“So do you like that better, Kakarotto?” Vegeta growled overpoweringly, driving into Goku’s backside as he also ascended into SS2, his already large cock swelling even more in the tight heat surrounding it. 

“Yes,” came the feral growl from the double ascended earth saiyan beneath him and Goku looked at his new lover in wonder, having never guessed Vegeta had such a deep sexual passion inside of him.

“Good, because you are,” Vegeta rasped, “Especially when my cock is buried in that perfect ass of yours.” 

Vegeta now grabbed Goku’s bucking hip in emphasis, following its movement as it met his own, “and when you move like this.” 

Goku mouthed something incoherent at the slapping sound meeting his ears that Vegeta forced him to focus on with his words. 

“And when you make those sounds you do,” Vegeta continued as he heard Goku whispering and moaning his name deeply.

Goku aroused to the point of breaking now screamed and vibrated with deep trembles that shook the earth beneath them and made the wildlife in the forest scurry quickly away for safety.

The earth saiyan was going to implode the way Vegeta was speaking to him. Goku wanted more of the passion, more of the radiant man filling his body so perfectly touching the deepest parts of him and consuming his very soul with its warmth and majesty, making the prince above him blaze like a fiery saiyan war god in all of his glory.

Without warning Goku now transformed into SS3, his long mane spanning around him like a golden mantle as he bucked up wildly into Vegeta, forcing the prince to quicken his pace to keep up with the younger saiyan’s renewed energy and enthusiasm. 

“Atamane?” he heard Vegeta shout loudly, the voice of the prince also shaking with his slipping control.

Goku wasn’t entirely sure what the phrase meant, but he felt Vegeta beginning a faster and harder pace once again that would have fractured his hips had he not been saiyan. 

“Atamane, Vegeta,” he now repeated the word back to him, assuming that’s what the prince had meant and earned himself a deep growl of approval from the lusty royal above him who wrapped his tail around Goku’s erection and began to pull roughly along with his thrusts.

Close, Vegeta was so close. 

The prince snapping his hips sharply against Goku’s backside howled, pushing all the way to the hilt and trying to shove even more of his cock inside Goku that he could fit as he felt the man’s muscles constrict and squeeze his shaft tightly in response. 

Vegeta saw stars behind his closed eyes at the feeling and then a brilliant kaleidoscope of colors bursting as he roared Goku’s saiyan name for all the surrounding forest and landscape to hear and bear witness to. 

He didn’t care if their families heard his cry from afar, didn’t care if any of their friends came upon them rutting like this, and didn’t even care if Majin Buu and all their other enemies were somehow resurrected and fused with each other to attack them. 

All that mattered was this beautiful feeling of completion, this coming together of two perfect warriors, the last and mightiest of their fallen race. 

Reaching deep within him and feeling the power at its core reverberating back with cataclysmic fury, Vegeta’s aura blazed once again in a golden light surrounding him and his shouting lover as both men came simultaneously, Goku releasing between them and Vegeta filling his lover’s backside to overflowing with his hot seed. 

As the powerful release swept through them, both men continued riding out the waves of their passion, climbing higher and higher until they could almost see the heavens from their vantage point before coming back down to earth in a state of rapture and satisfied comfort. 

Goku with his golden mane billowing all around him had his teal eyes still closed; face twisted into a state of absolute bliss as he was attempting to recover his breath on the ground. 

Slowly pulling out, Vegeta collapsed next to his panting lover and drew deep breaths into his own lungs, waiting for the sense of feel to return to his sated limbs. 

But a startled gasp from his partner suddenly caught Vegeta’s attention. 

Goku eyes were now open and staring at him in wonder and Vegeta watched as a bright smile lit up the younger saiyan’s features despite his savage, brow-less countenance.

Raising himself up, Goku stretched out his left arm toward the man sitting next to him and ran his fingers through the fringe now hanging between Vegeta’s eyes.

“You are beautiful like this, Vegeta,” Goku sighed in amazement at the image the saiyan prince presented.

“Oh,” Vegeta inwardly preened at the compliment pleased as he also rose to a sitting position, but his eyes must have betrayed his confusion and curiosity over the peculiar change in Goku’s behavior.

“You didn’t realize it yet, did you?” Goku smiled again, tilting his head.

“Realize what?” Vegeta was starting to be concerned for the other man now. Perhaps he had pounded him too hard and it was affecting his brain. 

Goku chuckled low and gave Vegeta a side glance, his eyes following something along the back of his body. 

It was where the younger saiyan’s eyes had settled on that caught his attention finally.  
Vegeta exhaled out and when he did, his sense of feeling had fully returned. He suddenly noticed a heaviness trailing down his back and tickling the sides of his body. 

Reaching back in shock, his fingers ran through his own long mane that hung behind him like a golden veil. 

SS3. He, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, was a SS3.

Still holding some of the newly grown hair in his hand, he looked up at Goku and smiled back now, not one of his devious smirks but a genuine smile he rarely showed many people.

“Now you understand, huh?” Goku teased, “Here let me show you what it looks like from the outside.” 

Goku then pressed a hand to the side of Vegeta’s head, sending the prince an image of his newly transformed self. 

“Kakarot, you are something else,” Vegeta laughed in wonder at what he saw. The man had been right, Vegeta did look beautiful.

“So I guess this is the secret to unlocking your level of power then?” Vegeta mirthfully poked fun at his new bedmate.

“Hn?” It was Goku’s turn to be mystified.

“Don’t look so confused,” Vegeta glanced smugly at the younger saiyan, “I turned SS3 after getting the best sex of my life,” he continued with amusement, “Perhaps I should have fucked you sooner. I might have been at SS4 by now.” 

Goku’s face turned a brilliant shade of crimson and scrunched up in hurt shock, burning eyes flashing deeply with irritation at the insulting declaration made by the other man.

“Kidding, Kakarot. Stop giving me that look. I would have pounded your sweet ass regardless of any transformation,” Vegeta finished with a leer.

“Pervert,” Goku chided, but the smile returned fully to his face now and all traces of anger and hurt were gone. 

“I didn’t hear any complaints before, taboorai-ni.” He spoke, noticing the color gracing the younger man’s cheeks getting brighter. 

Goku’s blush was a lovely sight to the saiyan prince and made Vegeta sidle closer to him, wrapping his arms fully around his larger body and whispering into the shell of one ear, “Care for another round?” 

“Sure Vegeta,” he flushed warmly, “But not like this. This transformation eats up too much energy.” And with that Goku released the SS3 form, his golden locks shrinking and reverting back to the unruly sable spikes he had been born with.

“Hmph, I suppose you are right,” Vegeta followed suit, dropping reluctantly out of his newly acquired transformation, hoping he would be able to summon it in battle when needed. Fucking his lover with it felt amazing, but was not the most affective use of that kind of energy.

Now black eyes meeting their twins, Vegeta pressed his forehead against Goku’s, putting into memory just how alive and happy he felt at the moment and how lucky he was to have the other saiyan to grow stronger and wiser with.

Vegeta may not have his home planet anymore, but he held a piece of it in his hands. Smiling once again, Vegeta leaned forward, smashing his lips hungrily against those of Goku’s before laying him back down on the warm grass. 

“You are mine, Kakarotto,” he declared openly with passion, watching as the words had the most interesting affect on his new lover.

Now that he possessed the other saiyan so thoroughly, Vegeta would never give up on him even if the world ended all around them and there was nothing else left to defend. 

Smiling up at Vegeta in turn, Goku whispered softly back to him, “Always, my prince.”

And this was the way Vegeta would remember Goku too, the image he would take with him to the afterlife some day; the beautiful man flushed and willingly spread beneath him, sun-kissed and crying out his name shamelessly into the open air. 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this actually was not the original ending I had written. There is a bit more and it's going to be put up as an epilogue. It will also contain lemon, but a short one! Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Saiyan translation: 
> 
> Atamane = more, harder, faster

He was nervous.

Ever since Vegeta had pulled his struggling father away after he provoked the prince with his raunchy dance moves, Gohan was ill at ease. 

And feeling the incredible surges of power coming from the distance for hours now also left the eldest demi more than a little shaken.

Unlike the others who assumed the two saiyans were just going to duke it out over some unfortunate mountain or forest clearing, Gohan knew better. 

He had not missed the smells coming off either man or the feral lust shining savagely in Vegeta’s unnerving dark eyes or even the way the older saiyan’s bulge protruded more noticeably between his strong thighs. 

The saiyan prince after all had always been fond of clothes that hid nothing. 

Despite his concerns though, Gohan wasn’t sure what or if anything could be done. He respected his father and Vegeta way too much to run after them like a scolding mother, but it didn’t stop the worried apprehension he instinctively felt now from gnawing at him. 

In truth, the last time he had seen that expression on Vegeta’s face they were at the world tournament and the prince had just blown away half the stadium.

Gohan silently hoped and prayed that his father knew exactly what he was getting into. 

“Pappa?” Gohan was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of his daughter.

“Yes, Pan,” Gohan replied, looking down with a smile at the youngest Son.

“When is grandpa going to come back?” she asked curiously, then giggled as if remembering something hilarious, “I want him to teach me his funny dance from before.”

_Oh boy…_

“Well Pan, grandpa is busy with Vegeta. Maybe they won’t be back until later,” Gohan explained, hoping the answer would satisfy the inquisitive girl. 

“Is it because grandpa made Vegeta angry?” Pan guessed too close to the mark. 

“Uh…Yeah, angry.” 

“And is that why grandpa and Vegeta made those weird smells and were staring at each other like that?” Pan continued without stopping.

“What?” Gohan was shocked. Pan was extremely perceptive for someone her age, but then again she was 1/4 saiyan and it wasn’t such a stretch for her to pick up on saiyan behaviors. 

Trunks overhearing what they were saying now eagerly jumped into the conversation.  
“What exactly did you smell, squirt?”

“I don’t know how to really explain it,” She smiled, replying shyly to her uncle’s friend, “but it smelled just like the soil in grandma’s garden after it rains.”

“Hm,” Trunks thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion, “sounds like saiyan musk, Pan.”

“Musk?”

“Yeah, you know…musk. It comes off their tails and it’s a chemical that saiyans use to communicate things with.”

“What kind of things, Trunks?” Goten interrupted, suddenly interested as well. 

“Ah well…they musk when they’re in danger or upset or even when they’re horn-”

“Trunks, that’s enough,” Gohan stopped him before the teen could bring up the last point, a crimson blush now hotly fanning his cheeks.

Trunks coughed and seemed to catch the hint as he quickly took a peek in Pan’s direction, but Gohan’s little brother was another thing entirely.

Goten guffawed loudly and clapping his best friend on the back said, “Even when they want to have sex?” 

Trunks smiled crookedly, “Sure.”

“Goten!” Gohan gave him a death glare before dropping his voice really low, “Don’t say things like that in front of my daughter.”

Pan just tilted her head to the side and was a bit baffled at this point.

But all mixed breed saiyans and humans alike suddenly stopped in their tracks and stood at attention. Two huge kis coming from the direction of Goku and Vegeta’s location were felt by all as the earth shook with the force of a massive crippling quake. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Goten whispered in surprise, breaking the tense silence that had fallen over them all.

“Goku just transformed into a SS3,” Piccolo announced, gracefully entering the fray and landing a few feet away from the group.

 _Of course…he probably felt it from the lookout and came as fast as he could fly,_ Gohan mentally noted. 

“Hey Piccolo.” 

“Gohan.” 

The namek was a man of few words.

“Wow,” Trunks mumbled, “Goku and Dad must really be going at it, huh?”

Gohan choked and Piccolo gave the young Briefs a dubious look.

“You could say that, Trunks,” the namek spoke with a hesitant smile and Gohan could swear the normally green man had a slightly purple tint to his cheeks. 

_Did Piccolo have the same impression of what was going on as him?_

Looking up suddenly into the eyes of his old friend and teacher, the oldest demi confirmed his recent suspicion as he could practically read the truth from their shrewd depths. 

“But wait,” Goten jumped in again, “I feel _two_ kis that are at that same power level.”

“Two?” Trunks sputtered, “You mean Dad turned into a SS3 just like Goku?”

Piccolo raised a brow as Gohan’s ever present blush intensified. 

“Say why don’t you two go and see what they’re doing,” Piccolo suddenly proposed, knowing full well what the two saiyan warriors were actually up to. 

“Piccolo,” Gohan called out, shuffling his feet nervously, “Do you _really_ think that’s a good idea?” 

_Damn right it is,_ the namekian inwardly mused, _if it puts a stop to what those furry tailed monsters were currently doing with each other._

The noise and power coming from the two saiyans had disturbed his peaceful meditation earlier on the lookout. When Piccolo had asked Dende about it, the guardian just blushed and explained what he had sensed happening down below on the earth. 

Piccolo remembered feeling disgusted by the prospect and thankful to the kais his people were all asexual.

“Yes,” Chi-Chi’s angry voice broke through everyone’s quiet mood, “Go bring that degenerate of a father you have back here this instant. He promised me this wouldn’t happen again and he’s been gone for hours now.”

“Well Chi-Chi, you can’t blame Goku entirely. My husband was the one who dragged him off to kami knows where,” Bulma spoke up, glancing between Goten, Chi-Chi, and her own son before suggesting, “Trunks can go too.”

“Sure Mom,” the teen stirred, secretly very curious about the fight between his dad and Goku, “Come on Goten, let’s go check it out.”

“Yeah Ok,” Goten replied as they both took to the air and flew off in an instant, heading rapidly toward the area where they felt the energy of the two saiyans the strongest.

“This is going to be interesting,” Gohan mumbled, staring questionably at a now smug looking Piccolo. 

He never figured the namek to be such a sadist; Gohan had a feeling that if his younger brother and Trunks found the two adults together they were going to get quite the eyeful.

Sighing, the eldest demi sent out a silent prayer for the two teens, hoping they would not be traumatized too badly by it. 

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks had flown a short distance of about five miles from the Son property before they felt the concentration of kis near a dense forest of evergreens. 

Touching down, the two curious teenagers surveyed the area and stood just outside a thicket of trees straining their ears to catch the sounds they had both heard echoing from within. 

Alerting Trunks, Goten could swear he heard shouting and growling right next to a small opening in the forest about ten feet away, but the sounds were more reminiscent of wild animals at a zoo than actual people.

Nonetheless, that is where the two friends felt the ki of their fathers’ the strongest and they proceeded with caution toward the nearest evergreen shading their view of the small clearing just beyond. 

“Atamane, Vegeta!” Goku’s clear shout carried to the teens even through the forest canopy surrounding them along with a deep growl responding savagely back.

“Hey Goten,” Trunks looked to his friend and asked, “What do you think our dads are doing making all that noise?”

Moans and shouts could clearly be heard as well as a slapping noise that sounded like two bodies hitting against each other. 

“Um, I don’t know man, but it doesn’t sound normal for them. And what the hell does atamane mean? Is that a saiyan word or something? Your dad said something to mine in saiyan right before he dragged him away before, right?”

 _Atamane_ Trunks pondered; _maybe it’s a battle cry or something,_

“Gote-”

“More,” interrupted the roar from Goku, “Harder, I need it…right there…so good, Vegeta.”

The next words Trunks had planned to say never emerged as he stared in shock at the forest clearing where he suspected their fathers were enjoying a round of loud, vocal sex.

“Dende-sama,” Goten exhaled in disbelief, “What are they doing?” 

Goten, followed closely by Trunks, now ran past the bushy evergreen shading their eyesight determined to find out what all the noises and shouting by their fathers really meant. 

As the first to reach the clearing, Goten glimpsed a sight he would need industrial strength bleach to wipe from his mind. Frozen in place, he barely felt the impact as Trunks barreled right into him from behind.

“Goten, what did you see?” Trunks began but froze in equal horror when he saw their dads tangled together on the mossy ground in the middle of a mind blowing romp. 

“Oh, Shit,” the lavender haired demi muttered, eyes wide and cheeks blushing darkly. 

The elders didn’t even look up or notice their sudden intrusion as the shouting and growling continued, words coming out of both men that would make a seasoned whore blush.

His father was sitting back on folded legs while Goku straddled his lap and squeezed the sides of his slighter torso with long, burly thighs. The younger man’s arms were looped around Vegeta’s neck, his chest and head of spiky disheveled hair arching backwards in the throw of his passion.

Both men had their eyes tightly shut and Vegeta’s hands that held the waist of Goku were roughly shoving the earth saiyan up and down on his rock hard dick. 

Still frozen in place and unable to speak. Both teens watched in deep astonishment as Goku’s back arched further and Vegeta snarled and bared his sharp canines every time he brought the muscular body of his subject down onto the base of his cock. 

Finally with a thunderous roar of Goku’s saiyan name by Vegeta, both men’s faces twisted into a throw of absolute bliss as they howled and reached their climax together, Goku’s hard cock shooting out a white stream of cum all over the chest of his royal lover. 

Some moments after, which felt like an eternity to the teens, twin heartbeats now quickened as they collectively held the breath in their throats and waited for the sated men to notice their uninvited presence.

Goku was the first to recover from their intense bout and heaving deep breaths into his lungs collapsed forward onto Vegeta and panted heavily against the older saiyan’s shoulder.

Vegeta held Goku loosely by the waist while he recovered his own breath, occasionally nuzzling into his lover’s neck to catch a sample of their combines scents and musk still lingering there. 

Their frenzied state had resulted in the two men dropping their guard momentarily, but suddenly feeling the back of his still impaled lover stiffen, Vegeta took notice of two strong and familiar kis right next to the trees that opened up to the clearing they were resting in.

Looking past Goku’s shoulder, Vegeta noticed their two teenage sons gaping at them wide eyed and mouths hanging open in deep shock.

“Looks like we have an audience, Kakarot,” Vegeta chuckled darkly into the neck of his lover as he caught the eyes briefly of a blushing Goten and Trunks. 

Goku having realized just what Vegeta meant by audience also blushed furiously against Vegeta’s shoulder, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of the two teens whose eyes were now darting from their faces to where the two men’s bodies were still joined together. 

Of the two boys, Goten was the first to break out of his stupor and began stuttering at the two lovers still in denial of what he had witnessed between them.

“Vegeta…You…dad…,” Goten motioned with the wave of his hand at the adults, “you have your… in his…and you guys were…Oh my God.” 

The poor demi could not even speak a full sentence as he continued to stare at the physical connection between his father and Vegeta, “Why?” he whined desperately.

Glancing at his best friend, Trunks appeared to be in equal stupefied surprise but his gaze was now held at eye level with his father’s, trying not to look down where Goten had just wildly gesticulated to. 

_This,_ the lavender haired teen thought, _will likely scar me for life._

“Yes, boy.” The prince replied with dark pleasure, his obsidian eyes fixing the young Son as he spoke, “I have my dick in your father’s ass.”

To prove his words true, Vegeta bucked upwards into the tight heat of his saiyan lover making the squirming Goku shudder in bliss, “ _and_ I just fucked him good and hard with it.”

“Why? Ask your father. I could hardly hear anything from all the screaming he was doing in my ears earlier.” 

“Vegeta!” Goku scolded with growing embarrassment that made his deep blush spread down his entire face and neck.

This whole situation was awkward enough for their young sons after all. Looking at Goten’s face, he could tell the poor boy was still trying to process what had just happened here.

“Dad?” Goten looked to his father for some semblance of sanity to the whole situation. As far as he knew the man was straight and loved his mother so why had he and Vegeta-

“Well… how to explain,” Goku started to speak, reaching behind his head with an arm and scratching in his customary nervous gesture, but came up with nothing but “it’s complicated,” he smiled nervously at his son who didn’t look convinced by that answer, then added lastly “I guess what I’m trying to say is that it’s a saiyan thing.” 

_As if that explanation would answer the world’s problems,_ Goku chided himself, but it was the truth as far as he knew. 

Besides, Goku wasn’t even sure how to begin explaining saiyan mating to his son and Trunks. Vegeta was really the best person for such lessons. 

Looking to his new lover for some help, Goku’s eyes must have screamed _Help me, Vegeta_ because the man suddenly took pity on him and elaborated. 

“Yes, Kakarot is right. It _is_ a saiyan thing,” he said eyeing both teens, “Our home planet had like a 70% male population before it was destroyed. There would be a lot of lonely saiyans left if they only desired females to bed.” 

“So are you trying to say that all male saiyans are bisexual, dad?” Trunks broke out of his shock and finally had the courage to ask beside his friend. 

“Hn, these human words,” Vegeta snorted derisively to himself but continued.

“In a manner of speaking, Yes. Although it’s perfectly normal for saiyans and we don’t call ourselves bisexual or by any other labels these earthlings are so fond of.” 

Encouraged by his usually aloof father’s open dialogue, Trunks ventured to ask another question that was currently bothering him and weighing on his mind.

“So does this mean Goten and I will have similar feelings towards each other one day?” asked the suddenly shy teen stealing glances at his best friend from the corner of his eye.

“Eh?” Goten squeaked in surprise, suddenly blushing scarlet and staring at Trunks with a worried look in his eyes.

“Possibly,” his father answered giving him a knowing look.

“Do you have those feelings for the brat now?” Vegeta continued, chuckled at the indignant look on his son’s face. 

“Kakarot and I can give you a few pointers if you like.” The prince offered, watching in satisfaction as both boys now paled and coughed nervously into their hands. 

“Or perhaps something more,” Vegeta pointedly fixed them both with an intense stare, gauging their reaction to his offer, “ _visual_ would work best.” 

“What do you mean?” Goten nervously asked, suddenly distrusting of the low, feral tone the prince used to speak with and the disquieting look now coloring his gaze.

Trunk’s dad had all the appearance of a hungry predator waiting for the right moment to strike and devour its prey and it was making the young teen shiver in fear.

_Oh, this was entirely too much fun…_

Vegeta’s lips slowly curved, smirking darkly at the nervous teenage son of his lover, eyes twinkling with perverse pleasure even as he spoke again. 

“I mean,” Vegeta emphasized, “we can _show_ you both how it’s done if you want - a live demonstration if you would. Since you both enjoyed watching me pound Kakarot’s ass so thoroughly before.”

_Oh, for the love of…_

“Um, Vegeta,” Goku, who had sat in the background long enough watching how badly both teens fidgeted and squirmed in discomfort, gave the prince a sheepish look hoping he wasn’t serious about letting them observe their intimate moments.

“No way, Vegeta,” Goten sputtered in outrage and shock, glancing between both pure bloods like they had sprouted a second head.

Vegeta now made a show of grabbing his lover’s firm butt cheeks and slowly lifting Goku off his semi hard cock inch by inch, observed wickedly the thunderstruck faces of the two who so rudely interrupted their delicious little romp before, as he sat the younger saiyan back down over his legs in a looser embrace.

“Come on, Goten, I think we should go now,” Trunks gave his friend a not so gentle push towards the direction they had come from. 

“Suit yourselves then,” Vegeta crooned at the two boys, before dabbing an index and middle finger languidly across his own chest and collecting some of Goku’s glistening release still splattered there.

Lashing his tail and fixing the two teens with one last gluttonous stare, Vegeta slowly brought the fingers up to his mouth and began thoroughly licking them clean making sure to catch even the smallest amount pooling under his nails.

“Hmm,” he moaned deep with obsidian eyes rolling to the back of his head, pleasure coursing through him as if he was sampling the most exquisite of delicacies on his tongue, “So good.”

Goten looked on in complete revulsion as Vegeta finished licking his father’s cum off his soaked fingers, twitching nervously where he stood and eyeing his equally disturbed friend for some kind of lifeline to this perverted display.

When none came, both demis turned and suddenly fled like a burning fire was singeing their young backsides, the howling laughter of the saiyan prince following their every step.

“Vegeta, I don’t know if they will ever recover from what they saw us doing.” 

Goku groaned nervously, watching in growing concern as Goten and Trunks bumped into each other repeatedly in their haste to get as far away from their horny fathers as quickly as they could.

“Tuh, Serves them right, nosy little punks,” Vegeta rumbled staring at Goku’s red stained cheeks in amusement before leaning over and planting a kiss on the man’s luscious lips, moaning as he felt his lover happily starting to respond.

Goku, while still flushed from embarrassment at being caught by their sons having sex and enduring all those uncomfortable questions, didn’t hesitate returning the kiss with equal fervor, twisting his head to press into Vegeta’s lips more firmly as each strived to outdo the other with their passion, tongues and sharp fangs suddenly clashing and exploring every crevice.

Minutes later after each had their fill of each other’s warring tongues and hot mouths, Vegeta reluctantly pulled away to stare into the eyes of his trembling lover. 

“Kakarotto,” he purred seductively at him, “I would like an encore of that little dance you did for me earlier.”

A lustful gleam shone in the otherwise hard eyes of the saiyan prince as he leaned forward once again, lips reaching the shell of Goku’s ear.

“But this time, leave your clothes off. I want to see that fine tail of yours bounce without them.”

_Oh, Kami-sama, Vegeta…_

Goku’s dick twitched at the prince’s unexpected request, his heart thumping erratically in his chest, feeling an involuntary shutter of excitement at the tone of voice Vegeta had used. 

With some difficulty and the ache that engulfed his rear making him wince in discomfort, the younger saiyan rose to his feet and presented his tailed posterior to the royal now splayed out on the ground with an expectant look.

 _Shaky, Shaky, indeed._ Vegeta smirked, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head as he imagined the beat of the song that led to his currently gratified state. 

Goku turned, giving his lover a seductive look as he began to dance with enthusiasm and renewed energy. Music played in his mind and Goku could hear and feel the rhythm of the song vibrating throughout his entire body as he moved.

As the minutes passed and he was half way immersed into the song the growling, lust filled sounds emitting from Vegeta’s throat were renting the air in their ferocity, and Goku was suddenly sure the prince wasn’t going to let him finish his provocative little dance this time around.

Gulping in aroused anticipation, Goku hoped their spouses remained blissfully unaware of their missing presence at the gathering and that their wayward sons would steer clear of the two full blooded saiyans about to start rutting, clawing, and pounding each other like savages for the third time today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Yeah! 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who left kudos and comments. It is very much appreciated!
> 
> I might do a follow up Goten/Trunks ficlet to this eventually, but I don't think it will be as long.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemon will be in chapter 2! Stay tuned. 
> 
> I used to write more in my 20's. I haven't written fan-fiction for a long time now although G/V was always one of my favorite pairings. I would greatly appreciate any reviews or constructive criticism you may have for me. Thanks!


End file.
